Relics of the Past
by Kuroyami Fukaikuro
Summary: Finn and the Flame Princess are out annoying the Ice King when Finn falls into a valley. What does he find? Part one of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake:

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. And Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft and its creators.**

Chapter One: Freed from the Ice

It was a bright, sunny day. Or at least it was in the rest of Ooo. Finn, now 16, and the Flame Princess, 15, were hanging out, getting ready for their usual activity: annoying the heck out of the Ice King.

Finn had stopped wearing his hat ever since he discovered a pre-war game series called "Assassins Creed". Finn thought that the main characters, Ezio and Altair, looked cool in their hoods. So he started wearing a hood and light body armor. He also managed to design and build a wrist blade and a hook blade. A hidden gun or poison gun was beyond his limited resources and skills.

Due to his many battles and adventures, he now had a number of noticeable scars: one on his face, on his cheek, from when he finally killed "the cat with approximate knowledge of possibility" (from Dungeon), and on his arm from a near-fatal battle with a group of why-wolves.

His family sword of Demon Blood was by his side, along with a dagger he got from winning the Fire Kingdom Games (with the help of Flambo's flame shield). It had the ability to catch on fire.

They were hiking up one of the ice mountains to sneak up on him, when suddenly, Finn tripped. He fell, and tumbled into a valley.

"Finn! Are you okay?" the Flame Princess called from the top of the valley.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm oka- holy math!"

"WHAT? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…"

"What?"

"There are people here. Humans, like me! But, they're frozen in the ice."

"How many are there?"

"Two… a boy and a girl."

"What do they look like?"

"Um… it's hard to see through the ice… can you come down here and help me unfreeze them?"

"Sure thing Finn."

Finn used his fire dagger and the Flame Princess shot some fire. The ice slowly melted, and the man and woman fell out of the ice. The man had grayish-silver hair, despite being young- perhaps in his twenties?- and had blood red pupils, with what was usually the white part of eyes being midnight black. He was wearing jeans, combat boots and a t-shirt with the words "Every good idea I ever had got me in trouble" on it. In his right hand was a sword unlike ones Finn had ever seen before- except in ninja movies.

"Whoa, what's this guy's deal?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Check out the girl…" Flame Princess said.

The girl had black hair with red highlights. She also looked to be in her twenties. Her eyes were ocean blue. She wore a skirt down to her knees and a long sleeved t-shirt. She also had on combat boots. She had a sword similar to the mans in her left hand. They were holding hands.

Both of the humans had a duffel bag and a backpack. There was a large box behind them, as if they spent their last moments defending it.

After successfully freeing the both of them, Finn used his field phone he got from Jake and called Jake and PB for help. Jake helped move both them and their stuff to the Candy Hospital.

"Doctor Ice Cream! Can you help them?" Finn asked.

"Yes. They should wake up in a week, two at the most.

"Alright. Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem Finn," PB said, "if it helps restore the human race and prevent their extinction, we have no problem helping. Perhaps they can tell us what it was like before the Mushroom War."

"Oh, yeah! Now I can learn about my peoples history!"

"That's great, Finn!" said Flame Princess. (Oh yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, Finn and the Flame Princess are going out.)

"Well, we'll contact you when we see progress." Said Doctor Ice Cream.

"Thanks guys."

End of Chapter.

** So guys, what do you think of my first work? Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it.** **Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios and its creators. No Flame Princess in this chapter, she and Finn don't live together.**

Chapter Two: Awakening

_**Two Days Later**_

_ Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Finn jumped out of bed and ran for the phone. As he did, he began putting on his armor, since he was up anyway.

"Hello? Princess Bubblegum? What's wrong? Are they dead?" Finn asked desperately.

"Well, actually… they're awake."

"What? But you said it would take at least a week!"

"I know, but it seems these humans are stronger than we thought."

"So you wanted me to know that they woke up?"

"Well, yes, and I wanted you to come and stop them!"

"What?"

"When they woke up, they freaked out and started attacking everything! When the guards ran to stop them, they both shouted something, and the guards were thrown back!"

"What did they shout?"

"We don't know… we tried to copy it, but either we can't use it because we're not able to, or we're saying it wrong. We're hoping it's the latter."

"What does it sound like?"

"Well, from the receiving end, it sounds like 'bus toh fah!'"

"I'll be right over. Hang on!"

Finn ran, spending less than three minutes to finish putting on his armor. He considered calling Jake at his house, but didn't want to waste time. He jumped on his dragowolficorn (which he got for arresting an illegal breeder of rare animals) and flew at top speed to the Candy Kingdom.

Upon arrival, he found all of the citizens surrounding the castle and all of the guards had their spears pointed at it.

"I'm here. Where are they?"

"Finn! Thank Glob you got here so fast." PB said.

"They shouted everyone out of the castle and took their stuff to the tallest tower. They must be ninjas or something, because whenever we try to enter, they teleport there and shout us all back to the outer wall of the kingdom!"

"Hmm, alright. I think I know how to sneak up on them."

"How, Finn?"

"Tell your soldiers to charge in two places. While the humans are shouting at them, I'll climb up the tower and ambush them when they return to it."

"Sounds like a plan, Finn." She paused. "How will you climb it?"

"I've been working on my skills."

"Oh. Okay."

The candy warriors charged at the North and South ends of the castle. Immediately Finn began to climb, and since he was behind the humans, he could hear their shout better.

"It sounds like… 'fus ro dah'?"

Finn shook off his confusion and continued climbing. The humans teleported back into the tower just as he reached the top. He held on to the ledge and listened to their conversation.

"Damn candy mutants!" It was the man's voice.

"Dante Adan, calm down!" The woman this time (obviously).

"How can I, Seraphim, when there's a possibility that were the only humans left! Also, please don't say my last name like that, it makes you sound like an angry mom."

Finn wondered about that last sentence. His adoptive parents never yelled at him, so he didn't know how that felt.

"It's okay, Dante. Even if we are the last humans left, we will rebuild. Humans have always rebuilt. You especially would know about starting over, since you are the 'Enduring Flame'."

Dante sighed. "I know, it's just a little weird, suddenly waking up in a –hospital?- surrounded by those mutant freaks."

Finn wondered, _Freaks? So candy people weren't around from whenever they were from._

"Well, let's just open up the box. We need it now."

Finn leaped in through the window yelling, "Stop right there!"

Dante and Seraphim immediately yelled, "FUS RO DAH!" but before they got to 'dah', Finn plunged his sword into the floor and held on for dear life as he felt himself being pulled/pushed towards the window and a likely death. When the shouts effect ended, he pulled the sword out and charged.

But he only took two steps when the girl, Seraphim, vanished. Finn only had time to think, _Where did she go? _before he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he saw was the man, Dante, standing over him with his arms crossed and a demon-like smile on his face.

End of Chapter Two.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

Chapter Three: S*it gets Real

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Finn awoke and tried to move, but found that he could not. He looked down, and saw himself bound by ropes. He also saw the underside of the roof of the Candy Kingdom's tallest tower, and the bright blue sky. He looked up-or down?- and saw the whole population of the Candy Kingdom looking up at him with fear in their faces. He tried to flick his wrist and activate his hidden blade, but it didn't activate, and he realized that the humans had confiscated all of his weapons. He looked down-up?- and saw the humans in the window. The man, Dante, looked down at him, smirked, and then looked towards Princess Bubblegum.

"Leader of the Candy Mutants!" Dante yelled. "We have your greatest warrior! If you do not want him to die, you will leave this kingdom and find yourself someplace else to live!"

The man's voice was slightly deep, and melodious. Finn thought he would be excellent in a chorus.

"What will you use the my Kingdom for?" PB yelled back in response.

"Your land will be used to revitalize the human race!"

"And you are willing to kill your own kind to achieve your goal?"

"Our own kind? What do you mean?"

"That man you have tied up is a human as well."

The man looked down at Finn, then back at Princess Bubblegum. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. He's been human as long as he lived."

At this, Dante turned to Seraphim, who had appeared beside him a second before. "Their leader said he was human." He said.

"Well, is he?"

"I don't know. Should we check?"

"Well, even if he struggles, it's not like he can do anything."

They pulled Finn up to the window and inside the room. They left him tied by the wrists and ankles, and sat him up on the bed.

"So, boy, what's your name?" the man asked him.

"It's Finn." Finn responded.

"The hell kind of name is Finn?"

"It's the one I got. Problem?"

"Nah, it's just that it's not a usual name. At least, not to us."

"SO," Seraphim interjected, "are you really human?"

"Yes," said Finn. "the last human in all of Ooo. Or at least I was until I found you guys frozen in the ice."

"That was you?" Dante asked. "Not those Candy freaks?"

"HEY," Finn objected, "those 'freaks' are my friends."

"Then obviously you don't know of our history with the Candy Mutants."

"History?" Finn asked. "What history?"

Dante sighed. "It's a long story, so let me start at the beginning…"

_**Flashback-ish (Or rather, a backstory)**_

**Note: Italicized words are Dante narrating the story.**

_I was born on December 21, 1997. When I was born, humanity was in the final stages of the greatest war it had ever been in. Or it was, until the Mushroom War. But that's later. Humans were fighting over the most pointless thing, just as we always had. Sometimes it was over money, over land, and even more pointlessly, for the sake of 'Honor'… What 'Honor' was there in war? In death? It was beyond me at the time… in this war we fought for the sake of race, over the color of our skin. It began in a country called America, where racism was still strong, just hiding. Remnants of people who hated other people just for their skin color could be found in various places… and with so many races in one place, it was a race war just waiting to happen… it happened in the past as well… the Civil War, I believe it was called._

"Wait," asked Finn, "what are 'races'?"

"Well Finn, once there were many kinds of humans. Some were light-skinned, or 'White', and there were many variations. There were Asians, Africans, Latinos, and many others. Many variations lived in America. However, each and every race saw their own as superior. Oh, I bet you're wondering what determined each race. Once, there were many continents, humongous islands. There were seven in total. People lived on each one. But back to the story."

He looks away suddenly, and has a look on his face, a look that showed that he remembered something happy.

_After the war, which ended on my fifth birthday, December 21, 2002, humanity, and the rest of life on earth_, _entered a state of peace._ _Cultures mixed, and people worldwide communicated without regard of age, gender, or race. People learned each other's histories and cultures. It was through this peace that I, a Pilipino-American, learned the secrets of Ninjutsu and the way of the Samurai._

Upon mentioning Ninjutsu and the Samurai, he held up his sword.

_I forged this sword myself out of the purest steel in the world. And it was during this time that I, at the age of 13, met my girlfriend and would-be fiancé, Seraphim here._

He motions towards the woman beside him. She smiles and waves.

_ She too mastered the arts... but she could never beat me, of course._

Seraphim playfully punched Dante in the shoulder, but Finn thought that if he was hit with that much power, he'd get knocked unconscious. Again.

_The peace lasted for ten years… then it all failed again… on my fifteenth birthday._

"Wait," Finn asked, "you mean…?"

Dante nodded. "Yes, the world began its end on _**December 21, 2012**_."

End of Chapter Three.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. And I decided to use "Seraphina" as the Flame Princess' name. I couldn't think of anything better, and I honestly like the name. I got it from another fanfic.**

Chapter Four: The Mushroom War

"Wait, wait, wait," Finn stopped Dante from continuing. "the Mushroom War started on your birthday?"

"Yep," said Dante. "and I was gonna take my hunting license test that day."

"Huh, that must have been a sucky birthday."

"Yeah, and the announcement about the war came on just before I blew out the candles on my cake. Damn war."

"Hang on. If the last war was over race, and it ended with the first ever moments of actual "World Peace", what was this war over?"

Dante sighed knowingly. "Well Finn, not all humans were alike. We all thought differently. We all had different problems. And even the smallest fires can become infernos."

Finn slightly winced at what, if said to her face, would be considered an insult to his girlfriend, Seraphina, the Flame Princess.

_**Flashback/Backstory Continue**_

**Remember, italicized words = narration by Dante.**

_ And so began the Great Mushroom War. We even called it that while we fought it, because it was the first nuclear war in all of history. Oh, and by that I mean nuclear bombs. Get someone sciency to explain it to you._

Finn knew exactly who to ask.

_Anyway, after two years of bombs, the radiation started mutating things. And this is why I hate Candy Mutants more than any kind of mutant. Before the war, people ate candy of all kinds in the dozens. And when the candy became Candy Mutants, they wanted revenge for all their fallen brothers and sisters. So the Candy Mutants ate people._

"WHAT!" yelled Finn. "No way! The candy people are nice!"

"Well, it's been who-knows-how-many years since the war ended, and since humans went scarce, I would assume they lost their hunger for us. Anyway, back to the story."

_So the Candy Mutants ate people. The reason I hate them more than all other mutants, even over the Lich, who was summoned by a country on the losing side, is because they ate my entire family right in front of my eyes. I was drugged, and couldn't save them. Luckily for me and Seraphim, the drug wore off and we killed them. _

_ As the war dragged on, more and more mutants appeared, and humans became scarcer. We were spread thinly. We even abandoned the war effort in the hope of eradicating the mutants. But it was too late. There were too many of them, and they had powers beyond our grasp. They controlled the elements, and we relied too heavily on technology. However, technology is doomed to fail, and when it did, we lost. One idiot even joined the mutants' side. He put on this crown and demanded that everyone leave the refugee camp or he would freeze all of us. We kicked him out. _

_ Soon, however, we began establishing contact with other refugee camps. We, as in me and Seraphim, began to bring food, clothing, and other supplies to the other camps. At one particular camp we met some teenager who ordered fries and carried around a teddy bear… what did she call it?_

_ She called it Hambo, dear. (Seraphim speaking)_

_ Oh, right, she called it that. She came and told us that her dad ate her fries without sharing his meal, which was already better by comparison-he got a f*ckin' double cheeseburger, and he STOLE his daughters fries. That was way messed up to me, so I found him and beat the s*it out of him._

Finn wondered if it really was Marceline they were talking about. Then again, how many girls did he know that had their fries stolen by their dads who owned a teddy bear named Hambo?

_Three years into the Human-Mutant war, I was 18. Our scientists found a way to terraform the landscape into something more hospitable to us. They began working on it, and we, the new leaders of the last hundred thousand humans, a mere few compared to what we were-seven billion!- began drafting peace treaties with the mutants. Or, at least with the mutants that had the brains to form their own governments. We wanted enough space for all of us, the last humans, to live peacefully, and we would let them take the rest of the world. Everyone finally consented on my 21__st__ birthday, December 21, 2017. However, while preparing to take everything to the continent that would be our home, all of Africa, that weirdo with the crown and ice powers attacked the camp where we were. The terraformer was where we were, and we knew we had to defend it. We evacuated the camp and were preparing to move the terraformer when the nut-job broke into the room we stored it in. We moved to attack, but he had an advantage- we were in the Alps._

Finn looked at Dante with a strange expression when he said "Alps".

_Oh, right, you don't know. Well, the Alps were really big mountains. Not the biggest in the world, but pretty big. Anyway, he had the advantage. He froze us in place, and it was all we could do but hold hands before the ice enclosed us._

**End Flashback/Backstory**

…

Princess Bubblegum started to get worried. Finn had been in the tower for almost an hour now. She was sure they wouldn't kill him on account of his humanity, but Finn was gullible. She feared they might convince him into turning against her and all of Ooo for the sake of the humans. So she called for backup.

"Princess Bubblegum! I'm here now." Seraphina the Flame Princess arrived in front of the tower.

"Thanks for coming, Seraphina." Said PB. "I'm starting to worry. They've kept Finn in that tower for almost an hour. I do hope he's okay."

"Don't worry. Finn's fine. I know it."

"I really hope you're right."

…

"So, Finn, what will you do?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you speak for the candy people?"

"No, Princess Bubblegum does. I'm just an adventuring hero."

"Oh. Can you help us apologize to her so we can establish proper diplomatic relations?"

"I have no idea what that means but it sounds peaceful so okay."

"Don't worry, its peaceful. Hey Finn?"

"Yeah man?"

"Do you got a place to stay until we can build our own house? Anywhere with a roof and a floor is good."

"Sure thing man. So, are you ready to face the world after years incased in ice?"

"You know it." Both Dante and Seraphim responded.

They descended the staircase and opened the castle door.

End of Chapter Four.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. Don't worry, Marceline does come in close to the end. ****Love Story**** belongs to Taylor Swift and ****Baby**** belongs to Justin Bieber.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe no one noticed my 2012 reference in chapter 3.**

Chapter Five: Fun with Vampires

Finn, Dante and Seraphim descended the castle steps. They walk towards Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn!" Seraphina cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they just told me about the war, and some other stuff."

"Amazing!" PB said. "Will they be willing to tell us their history?"

"Ask him yourself." Finn said. "They can speak for themselves."

They all turned towards Dante and Seraphim, who were standing awkwardly on the castle steps.

"Hey," they said. "so, sorry about nearly killing all of you and stuff, we just encountered a little culture shock."

So they said, but Finn new it was more than that. After all, their families were eaten in front of them.

"Since we speak for the humans-"

"Wait, wait, wait." PB stopped Dante. "Finn speaks for the humans."

"No, Finn speaks for all of you who live here. His existence proves that humans can live with mutants in harmony, so we will pursue diplomatic relations. If he wasn't here, well, things would be a lot worse for all of you."

"Mister, er, what are your names?"

"It's Adan, Dante Adan. This is my fiancé, Seraphim." She smiles and waves.

"Mister Adan, I don't mean to insult, but we could have stopped you if we needed to."

"Well, from your end, it looked like you needed to, but you couldn't do it. We are most likely the most powerful living beings in this land."

"Not so, Finn could beat you."

"How do you think we tied him up? We knocked him out in 10 seconds."

"Well, if not Finn, Billy could."

"Waiiiiiiiiit, Billy? Long red hair, sword with a skull at the hilt, cool ass left glove, goes 'Notung'? I know him, I taught him to fight. He could never beat me. If you know him, he must have become an immortal or something."

At the prospect of being taught by the man who taught Billy, Finn chimed in.

"Can you teach me?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Just give me and Bubblegum time to establish proper diplomatic relations. And don't you have something you should be doing? You have a look on your face that says that."

Finn gasped, remembering that he had band practice with Marceline. "Oh crap, I'm late for band practice!"

…

**One Hour Earlier…**

Marceline paced back and forth across her room. _Where is he? _She wondered. _He should have been here an hour ago. Did he ditch or something? _Suddenly she remembered the time she came home and found them trying to sneak out. She checked her closet, but nothing. _Man, if he's strangling pixies without me, I will totally make him play those crappy songs, _Love Story_ by that old blond and_ Baby _by that he-she. _She sighed. _I wonder what he's doing. Oh well, might as well annoy Bonnibel. _She grabbed her bass/axe and her umbrella and headed for the Candy Kingdom.

…

**Now…**

Finn was about to exit the South gate of the Candy Kingdom when he spotted Marceline.

"Yo Marcy! Sorry I was late, I just had to handle an emergency." He explained.

"Nah, it's cool, I understand. Just had to be the Princesses knight, had to impress your girl."

"Hey, you know I'm dating Seraphina."

"I know, I know, I'm just playing. So what was it?"

"I found these humans frozen in ice. They woke up and freaked out, so I had to calm them down."

"Whoa, humans? Cool! Can I meet them?"

"Uh, sure. They're establishing 'diplomatic relations' with PB. I have no idea what that means though, but it sounds peaceful. Is it?"

"Yeah, Finn, it's peaceful. What do they look like?"

"The guy has silver hair and blood red eyes, and the girl has black hair with red highlights with ocean blue eyes. They're like 20."

"Well, come on! Let's go."

They walked into the Candy Kingdom. Marceline ignored the fearful stares of the Candy People, especially the red ones.

They walked into the castle and into the room where PB conducted politics with other countries. Since Seraphina was there Dante and Seraphim decided to establish a treaty with the Fire Kingdom as well. Marceline gasped as soon as she saw Dante's face.

"D-Dante? Is that you?"

End of Chapter Five.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week. Expect some action next chapter(finally). It'll be Dante (at 10% power) vs. Marceline and Finn as a team.**


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. **

**A/N: There's finally some action after all that talking. You're welcome. BTW, all my (good) fight scenes will be long and elaborate. Bear with it please. Also, the song is the OP of ****Paranoia Agent****, owned by Satoshi Kon (may he rest in peace). This chapter will establish the fact that Dante is a bit of a spaz.**

Chapter Six: Training Time

Previously:

_Soon, however, we began establishing contact with other refugee camps. We, as in me and Seraphim, began to bring food, clothing, and other supplies to the other camps. At one particular camp we met some teenager who ordered fries and carried around a teddy bear… what did she call it?_

_She called it Hambo, dear. (Seraphim speaking)_

_ Oh, right, she called it that. She came and told us that her dad ate her fries without sharing his meal, which was already better by comparison-he got a f*ckin' double cheeseburger, and he STOLE his daughters fries. That was way messed up to me, so I found him and beat the s*it out of him._

"D-Dante? Is that you?"

Now…

Dante looked at Marceline for a few seconds before saying, "Do I know you?"

Marceline blushed and looked away, saying, "Y-You don't remember beating up my Dad?"

"Wait, that Marceline? With the fries and teddy bear? How are you still alive?"

"Um, I'm a vampire."

Upon mention of her Vampirism, Dante and Seraphim jumped onto the windowsill and pulled out their swords. Marceline thought that he, like so many others, hated her for being a Vampire. She was hurt by this, and turned to leave with a sad look on her face.

"Wait," Dante said, "do you sparkle?"

"What?" Marceline asked with a curious expression on her face.

"When you're in sunlight, do you burn or do you sparkle?"

"I burn."

"Oh thank God," Dante said, he and Seraphim sheathing their swords. "If you sparkled, I would have had to kill you, because those kinds of Vampires suck. A lot." He turned away with a dark look on his face. "And they're way too popular for what they're worth." He looked back. "Otherwise, Vampirism is cool!"

Marceline blushed again, pleased that he liked Vampires. "Thanks, Dante."

Dante looked at Seraphim, then back at Marceline. "I don't believe you two have met," he said. "Marceline, this is Seraphim, my fiancé. Seraphim, I told you about the 'fries' incident with Marceline."

Seraphim and Marceline looked each other in the eyes, immediately disliked each other, and the room became 20% warmer as sparks flared between them. It was pretty awkward for everyone else (except Dante, who was completely focused on ensuring that the treaty was fair). Suddenly Dante looked up.

"Finn, since you want training, why don't you fight me with Marceline's help? She's the only person other than Billy who took my training. She should be able to help a little."

"Uuuuh, sure."

So Dante, Finn, and Marceline headed to the fields South of the Candy Kingdom to train. It got cloudy, so Marceline didn't have to wear a hat or anything. Finn and Marceline stretched while Dante meditated. When they were ready, Dante gave his sword to Seraphim.

"Hey Dante, won't you need that to fight?" Finn asked. "Me and Marcy are using weapons, so shouldn't you use yours?"

"I only use my sword in hard fights. And if I used it now, you two would probably die. Now, lesson number 1: Fight for as long as you can without passing out."

"Huh?" Finn and Marceline asked at the same time, both holding their weapons out.

Suddenly, Dante disappeared and reappeared behind them. Marceline, who knew of his tricks, ducked, but Finn was kicked 20 feet away. He spun in midair and landed. Meanwhile, Marceline swung her axe at Dante, but he caught it with his index and middle finger. He pushed the axe aside and punched her in the gut. She coughed, the wind knocked out of her, but summoned enough strength to kick Dante in the crotch. When he did not react, she looked up questioningly.

"Crotch guard. You didn't think you'd be able to use that trick for long, did you?" Dante explained.

Suddenly, Finn jumped out of nowhere, yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dante spun, caught Finns sword, stabbed it within a centimeter of Marceline's face, and flipped Finn so that he landed on Marceline. He jumped back about 15 feet and waited for them to get up. When they did, he motioned for them to attack this time.

Marceline jumped and shouted, "Vampire Kick!"

Dante shouted, "mmmmm B*tch Please!" caught the kick, and threw her into a tree.

"Besides," he said, "you're doing it wrong. It goes like this." He jumped at Finn. "Falcon Kick!" Finn was knocked into a tree parallel to Marceline's. "Oh yeah, and Finn, sneak attacks only work when you're quiet about it. You seriously didn't think you'd be able to sneak up on me like that, right? Have you been doing sneak attacks like that all this time? I sure hope not."

Finn grumbled and muttered something like "Do insults come with the training?" to Marceline. When she responded that yes, they came with the territory, Finn grumbled even more and muttered "Globdammit."

"Oh come on guys, I'm not being that mean. Anyone who knows me well can tell you that I'm usually worse than this. Right Marc?" (Pronounced Mark)

Marceline sighed tiredly. "He's right as usual. If he was on full insulting power, we'd be crying blood from the sheer mental damage."

At this point Finn began to truly appreciate Dante's power. Shout magic, teleporting, uber-ninja skills, and insults that make you cry blood? Dante seemed to Finn to be the ultimate human. But back to the fight.

Finn and Marceline got up. Finn brought out his dagger and dual-wielded it with his sword. Marceline split her axe into two tomahawks (which Finn had never known was possible) and threw one. Dante dodged it, but it boomeranged back and the blunt side whacked him in the head before returning to Marceline's hand. Finn looked at Marceline with an impressed face. So did Dante.

"Hmm. It can boomerang now. Interesting. Well then, perhaps I'll treat you two a little more seriously?" Dante retrieved and drew his sword. It shone like nothing Finn had ever seen before. Finn also noticed that Dante had begun to radiate an energy that seemed to overwhelm him and Marceline. He also noticed that it took the shape of a dragon. What scared him the most is that the dragon looked at the both of them and roared.

Finn asked timidly, "Uh, Marcy, can you see the dragon?"

"Yes, Finn, I can see it. It happens when he draws his sword." She didn't sound as scared, which made Finn feel either inexperienced or weak. Maybe a bit of both. He didn't like the feeling, so he did what he always did when he felt overwhelmed; he rushed at Dante without regard for the power he was emitting.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dante, a little surprised that Finn had the balls to rush him, reacted a bit slowly and just barely dodged Finn. Then Marceline rushed him, inspired by Finn's guts (but she'd never admit it) and slashed at Dante, who parried with his sword and slashed at her face. She got a cut on her cheek, and jumped back, hissing. Finn ran back and was about to cut Dante, but suddenly he fell forwards, caught himself with hands, and kicked up, knocking Finn's weapons out of his hands. Finn flipped backwards and activated his hidden blades(remember?). But before Finn could attack, Dante started singing in a language he hadn't heard before.

_Aaaaaaiiiiiiiaaaaa maigo wa sora ni migoto na kinoko no kumo_

_Aaaaaaiiiiiiiaaaaa maigo wa kono chi de ne wo haru kotori no douhou wa_

"What is this I don't even-" Finn said in shock about the singing. He had stopped attacking.

"Well," Marceline explained, "he sings to set a mood for the fight, or something like that. All you need to know is, the faster he sings, the faster he is, and the louder he sings, the stronger he is." Dante sang at an 'allegretto' pace, and at a 'mezzo-forte' volume, something he learned from his band practice from Marceline.

_Komorebi no shiba ni te wo furete_

Dante punched Finn and Marceline in the face, knocking them both into more trees.

_Kimi to katarou to_

He stabbed his sword into Finn's shoe without hitting his foot, which kept Finn in place while he hit him with a 64-hit combo in rapid succession. He was about to hit him a 65th time, but Marceline blocked it and kicked him in the face. He grabbed his sword as he flew back and kept singing.

_Kono danchi no benchi no ue de yume wa hanasaku_

Finn and Marceline sensed something, looked down, and noticed shuriken at their feet. They suddenly exploded, and they were both knocked out.

…

**A Few Hours Later… Maybe One or Two…**

Finn woke with a start. He looked around, and saw that he was in one of the spare bedrooms in the Candy castle. His stuff was on a table, and for some reason Dante was lying on his side on the table looking at Finn.

"Uuuuh, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up so I can grade your performance. Marceline got a B-. You get a C. You didn't hit me once, and if it wasn't for that rush on me, you would have failed. That took guts."

"Oh. Was that like an entrance exam?"

"Yes, and you just barely passed. Real classes start Monday at sunrise."

"What's Monday?"

"Um, when does your week start?"

"Week?"

Dante sighed. "Classes start the day after I finish building my house at sunrise."

"Oh. Okay. Where is everyone?"

"Marceline healed quickly and wanted to spar with Seraphim. I'm not sure if they're done yet. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

End of Chapter Six.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week. **

**A/N: Not as much action next chapter. The first climax of the story is coming soon! (expect major trollage from my part)**


	7. Chapter 7

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**A/N: First climax will be in a couple chapters. BTW, long fight scenes = I'm thinking of what should happen next in the story. Just so you know. And I realize Seraphim hasn't had many speaking parts. I'll try to work on that. This chapter is mostly filler. The real important stuff happens in the next few ones.**

Chapter Seven: Filler Time

When Finn and Dante entered, Marceline and Seraphim were standing across from each other, breathing heavily. There were slash marks all over the walls and floor. Both women had cuts on various parts of their bodies (get your mind out of the gutter).

"What, you're both still awake?" Dante asked. "I thought I trained you better than this. One of you should be unconscious by now."

"We seem to be evenly matched," Seraphim said between breaths.

"Still, Marc only got three weeks of training from me. You've been taking my training for as long as we've known each other."

"Maybe she just doesn't have the talent I do," Marceline interjected.

"A more likely solution is that a thousand years of experience got you to the same level of Seraphim. But still, you can't take me."

"We know, we know," Both of them responded.

…

**Finn's House**

Dante looked up at the Tree where Finn lived. "You live here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked.

"Because it will be the capital of the Human Kingdom. Part of the treaty required you to be the King of the Human Monarchy. Seraphim and I are to be the defenders of humanity's history and culture. We are also to be emissaries since I assume you know nothing about politics."

"Wait," said Finn. "you mean I rule you?"

"Politically yes, but physically, you are my B*TCH."

"Still don't know what that means."

"Good."

…

**Narrator Time**

_ And so Finn, Dante, and Seraphim spent a lot of time working on the Capital. They upgraded the tree and gave it defenses. They built a wall over all the lands that given to them by the Kingdom Triforce- the Fire Kingdom, the Candy Kingdom, and the Rainicorn Kingdom of the Crystal Dimension(included in the Triforce not for their land but for their political/economic/military power). They set up defenses on the wall, and began to build and develop inside as well. They set land aside for farming, and built lots of other stuff important for a Kingdoms growth (no I don't feel like naming everything. Mills and that sort of thing). _

_ And in any and all spare time (who needs sleep?) Finn trained. He wanted to learn the Shout that Dante knew, but he could never do it. Exactly why remained a mystery (foreshadowing). Since he could not do any of the magic Dante could, Finn trained in the Martial Arts and Swordsmanship from Dante. He was not the only one. As news of Dante's prowess spread, many traveled to the Human Kingdom to be trained. However, many failed the entrance exam. Princess Bubblegum was accepted (much to everyone's surprise) due to her skill with firearms and other long range weapons. Seraphina was accepted and learned to use fire magic in ways she hadn't thought of before. Marceline spent all her time sparring Seraphim. _

_ Many months passed this way, with Finn, Dante, and Seraphina wishing for the revival of the human race. Eventually Susan Strong accepted her humanity and joined them. She was trained in the Martial Arts. Humanity's history and culture began to spread thanks to a museum and various books Dante and Seraphim had written._

_ Eventually, however, Dante got greedy (as all humans must) and demanded an expansion of the Human lands and reparations for what all the "non-human" people of Ooo did to make humanity so scarce. Many rejected him, but he threatened with war. To make war official, however, he needed the King's approval…_

End of Chapter Seven.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: Next Chapter preview: will Finn side with his people, or with the People he's known all his life? First climax soon- again, major trollage on my part. But don't worry. Things will not be as they seem…**


	8. Chapter 8

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

Chapter Eight: Decisions, Decisions.

Finn sat on his chair, bored out of his mind. He was obligated by the treaty to attend a meeting with Princess Bubblegum, Seraphina, and Bob Rainicorn. Normally hanging out with these people would be fun, but politics was not what he considered to be fun. He stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, imagining the pain he _could _be putting on evil, until he vaguely heard his name being called.

"Finn? Finn! Hey, wake up man!"

Finn jumped and looked at Bob, who was the one who called him.

"We're having this meeting because of your 'diplomat', you know."

"Yes, I understand. However, you have nothing to fear from him. Based on what I understood of our Law, only I can declare war. And I will never do so."

"We know you won't, but who's to say Dante won't go around your rule? You didn't even write the Law!"

"If he tries to hurt anyone, I will fight for the people of Ooo." He unconsciously looked towards Seraphina, with an expression that read, _especially if he tries to hurt you._

"Make sure he knows this."

Suddenly Bubblegum cut in. "If I know anything about Dante, he's probably watching us and knows what you have decided."

"Yeah, you're right." Everyone agreed.

…

**A Couple Hundred Feet Away**

Dante was indeed watching, and he had anticipated Finn's choice. What they at the meeting didn't know was that he had placed a loophole in the Law so that he could have his way.

…

**Later, in the Human Kingdom Throne Room**

Dante entered the room and addressed Finn on the throne.

"I assume you know of my decision?" Finn asked.

"Yes, my king."

Finn rolled his eyes. "And I assume you have some sort of loophole to exploit?"

"How well do you know me?"

Finn sighed. "Well, what is it?"

Dante cleared his throat. "King Finn, I do not believe your actions suit the best interests of the Kingdom. Therefore I cite Article A of the Law concerning 'How the King is Chosen'- and I quote: 'If the King is not seen as acting in the best interests of the Kingdom, a vote shall be called.'F" He looked towards a door to the left of the throne. "Susan, Seraphim, could you come here please? Since there are only four of us, voting should be quick."

Susan Strong and Seraphim entered the Throne room.

Finn looked at all of them. "You know what I vote for- continued peace among the Kingdoms."

Dante stared back at Finn. "I vote that the current King, Finn, be replaced."

Seraphim glanced at Susan. "I will go along with my husband (oh yeah, they got married sometime during that filler)."

Susan, who was still learning basic language, and did not know much of anything about politics, decided to go with her gut. "I vote Finn King."

Finn looked down at Dante. "It's a tie, so as king, I automatically win." _I hope I hope I hope_

Dante put on his now-famous demon-like smile. "Wrong, Finn. I cite Subsection A of Article A: 'If the Vote is a tie, then the Challenger and the King will duel. The Winner will be King. The Winner is determined by the first to tenth blood.'"

"Tenth blood?" Finn asked.  
>"The first person to give the person ten bleeding cuts to his or her opponents wins," Dante explained. "So, King Finn, shall we dance?"<p>

End of Chapter Eight.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: Next chapter is the first climax. Finn and Dante duke it out and Finn reveals a hidden talent (watch the episode, "Wizard Battle").**


	9. Chapter 9

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. The Matrix is owned by whoever owns it.**

**A/N: ****Warning. Warning. ****The following chapter will most likely piss you off at the end. Expect to be trolled. Please don't skip to the end, it will ruin things.**

Chapter Nine: Betrayal

Finn and Dante calmly walked onto the grassland. Seraphim and Susan looked on from the sidelines, as well as Princess Bubblegum, Seraphina, Marceline, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and everyone who Finn had helped in his adventures. They had heard of the duel and what was at stake, and had come to support Finn as he had supported them.

Dante drew a circle about 30 meters wide in diameter. He explained, "If you leave the circle, it counts for one cut. No long range weapons, poison, or defensive magic. Offensive magic and buffs that don't have to do with defense are allowed, though."

Finn removed his crossbow and throwing knives and threw them outside the circle.

"We require three royals to keep score." He motioned towards PB, Marceline, and Seraphina. "At high noon, when the bell we installed in the castle tolls for the twelfth time, the fight shall begin."

So they stood there, facing each other, mentally preparing themselves. Five minutes later, the first bell tolled. Then the second, and third, and all the way up to the eleventh. And then, the bell tolled for the twelfth time, louder than all the others.

Instantly Dante and Finn jumped back to the edge of the circle and began eying each other. They circled each other and began to plan for their attack.

Dante moved first, rushing towards Finn. Finn moved to intercept, and their swords clashed. They began to trade blows, slashing and stabbing at each other. But each and every attack was negated and countered, as if it was a fight from the _Matrix_ (if Neo used swords). Then Finn tried a stab, and Dante deflected it to his side slashed Finn's back.

"First Blood goes to Dante!" Bubblegum shouted.

They continued, and after the First Blood, Dante got a little more reckless. Soon Finn got a few cuts on Dante. But of course, each cut Finn gave Dante was matched with one Finn got from Dante.

At seven to eight cuts, with Dante winning, Finn pulled out his dagger. As Dante drew closer, Finn activated the dagger's fire ability and blocked Dante's attack and slashed at Dante's stomach in return. Dante jumped back, then began to chant a spell. He made various motions with his hands, and Finn wondered what he was up to. Then he stopped chanting, and Finn realized that Dante now had a wing on his right shoulder. The wing looked like it would belong to an angel, if not for the fact that it was midnight black. Dante jumped and flew around the very edge of the ring. Then he began to close the distance, and Finn realized what he was doing- making it so that Finn couldn't escape his attacks. He flew ever closer, until he was about a meter away. Then he began to attack. His sword flashed from behind Finn, and he ducked. The next one was to his right, and he blocked it. Then to his front, left, back, right, left, back, front, etcetera. Eventually Dante disappeared completely. Finn quickly looked around him, and, seeing nothing, looked up. And just in time to block a slash that if it hit, would probably have cleaved Finn in two. Dante then tilted his sword and gave Finn a cut on his cheek while flipping over him.

His wing was gone, and it was nine to eight (Dante winning).

Dante decided to beat Finn mercifully and began to shout, "FUS RO DAH!" Finn felt himself being pushed backwards, and his swords were blown away before he could use them to keep himself grounded. Then he remembered something Dante said about shouting- _It won't work if you already know a voice magic. _And Finn remembered that he did know a voice magic. He hadn't used it in years, since he used it to knock out Abracadaniel. He summoned his courage, and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

…

**Explanation for what's about to happen**

_ Dragon shouts, while immensely powerful, have their power spread out over a large area. Power shrieks, however, concentrate the power into a single penetrating point._

…

Finn's shriek cut through Dante's shout, and the concentrated power shot Dante in the left shoulder, which subsequently knocked Dante out of the ring.

The crowd looked on in shock. Then they began to cheer. Finn turned and began to walk towards his friends, smiles on all of their faces.

Then, all of a sudden, he noticed that his friends had stopped walking, and had their hands over their mouths in shock. Seraphina, Jake and Bubblegum looked especially horrified. Finn wondered what was going on, and noticed that they were staring at his chest. He looked down-

-_and saw three feet of bloodied steel sticking out of his chest._

End of Chapter Nine.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: What did I tell you? I know you're pissed, but don't worry, Finn's alive. Just wait for what's coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**A/N: So, Dante has stabbed Finn! What will happen? Stop reading this and get to the story!**

Chapter Ten: Three Months

Finn stared at the sword piercing his flesh. He grew horrified, a feeling quickly replaced with fear and, surprisingly sickness. He proceeded to cough up blood, getting more on the sword.

"Dante, you… bastard…" he said in a gruff voice. He coughed up some more blood.

Dante merely smirked, and explained, in a condescending tone, "I'm sorry, _King_ Finn, but you are in the way of my plans. And people in my way are… moved." Finn noticed the sarcasm in 'King'

"Your plan… being?"

"Why, to revitalize the Human Race, of course." He said 'Human Race' as if it was some holy title, something Finn noticed before.

"And to do that… you would kill… one of the members of our species?"

"Kill? Of course not. I stabbed you in a specific place. You will be in a coma for three months, during which time I will conquer this land."

"The others… will stop you…"

"Please. I was fighting at 50% at most during this fight. And you are the strongest native of Ooo. You think your friends can do anything to me?

"Then when I wake up…"

Dante laughed. "You think I'll let you work against me? For the next three months I'm gonna brainwash you to be an unthinking, unfeeling assassin, working for me. Now, in your last few seconds of consciousness, is there anything you want to say to your friends?"

Finn looked at everyone, a pleading look in his eyes. "Give him no quarter." Then he collapsed, unconscious.

Dante pulled his sword out of Finn's body and wiped the blood from it using a clean part of Finn's shirt. Then he noticed that there were a bunch of Candy Warriors surrounding him, and, as he looked over, Seraphim.

"Really?" he said. "You got the Police surrounding me? F*CK DA POLICE!" There was a quick flash of movement, then the Candy Warriors found themselves disembodied and all over the place. There was a bright flash of light, and then the two humans- and Finn's body- disappeared.

…

**Three Months Later**

Finn opened his eyes, and found himself in a tank filled with a liquid. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel it healing him, so he decided to stay in it while observing his surroundings. There were a bunch of- Humans?- surrounding the tank, operating machinery not used since before the Mushroom War. He knew this from a book Dante wrote. He believed they were called computers. Suddenly, a red light and an alarm filled the room.

"Master Dante!" one of them shouted into an –intercom?- "There has been a breach in security!"

"Who is it? Where are they?"

"It's the rebel leaders! They're in the East Wing- headed towards us, sir!"

"Defend the boy with your lives!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

They grabbed knives and short swords (to prevent accidentally hitting the machinery during working/leisure hours) and surrounded the tank. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the dust masked the fighting. It was over quickly, and standing in the ruins was a very pissed of Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Seraphina.

"Quick!" Marceline shouted to Bubblegum. "Get him out of the tank!"

"I'm on it!" she said. She worked quickly, and they put Finn's body on Jake, who only arrived in the room at that moment since he was knocking out some extra guards.

They quickly escaped and went to their hidden base of operations, carefully as Finn had been knocked out.

Finn opened his eyes once again to see a tent and the people who had rescued him.

"Finn!" Seraphina shouted in glee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, FP, I'm fine. You guys must have gotten me out of there before he could fully brainwash me."

Bubblegum spoke this time. "That's good, we'll need you on our side to reclaim Ooo from Dante."

Finn nodded. "Don't worry, I'll help. But can I get some time to recover and sleep? Like, actually sleep, not coma sleep."

"Sure thing Finn," Jake said and he ushered everyone out of the room.

Once he was sure he was alone and not being watched, he pressed a little button on a machine on his ear that was hidden by his now-long hair.

"Have you infiltrated their base?" Finn heard Dante's unmistakable voice.

"Yes, and they believe that I was on their side from the beginning."

"Good. Don't let them suspect you, Codename Kuro Kiba."

"_Yes, My Lord._"

End of Chapter Ten.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: So, the brainwashing worked after all! Will Finn's friends notice that (SPOILER ALERT) **_**THIS ISN'T THE REAL FINN**_**? Or will they follow him to their doom? And where is the REAL Finn? Keep reading to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**A/N: Recap- PB, FP, Jake, and Marceline are rebel leaders fighting against Dante, who has conquered the land of Ooo. They saved "Finn" from Dante's grasp while the real Finn is still in Dante's grasp. What will happen now? Why are you reading this and not the story?**

Chapter Eleven: Lather, Rinse, Repeat

The real Finn awoke in a chair. He noticed that his wounds had healed, but his armor had been taken from him and he was shirtless in some blue shorts, tied to a chair in the center of a room. He didn't know what else was in the room, since there was only one light, and it was on him. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and his face had a look of hatred as Dante walked out of the darkness.

"Hello, Finn," Dante asked, "are you doing well?"

Finn probably would have responded with an insult, but his mouth was duct taped shut. He grunted, and Dante seemed to understand.

"Oh, don't insult me, I'm only doing what I feel is right. You might think I am evil, but let me tell you this- there is no good and evil. There is only power, and those with the BALLS to use it."

Finn countered his argument with a look.

"Please. You think you're the ultimate good guy, don't you? Well you're not, let me tell you. You're more likely a lawful neutral. In your eyes, you fight evil, but consider this- a why-wolf is attacking a group of house people. What do you do?"

Finn answered with a kick.

"Of course, you beat it up. But consider this- that why-wolf is merely trying to get food for its children, and your actions have starved them for yet another day. This is most likely the truth for most of the times you fight 'evil'. You starve animals, when it is merely their nature to eat, yet you feast on the spoils of your adventures. Where is the GOOD in that, hmm?"

Finn was devastated by this revelation. He wondered, _Have I really been starving children? But, no matter whether I fight the monsters off or whether I leave them alone, someone dies… what about that?_

Finn's face betrayed his thoughts, and Dante took advantage of his mental weakness to shape him in his image.

"So you see Finn, you can't win either way. So just let go. Abandon yourself and fade into the darkness."

_Maybe I should do as he says… just let go and leave things as they are…_

_**No! You can't let Dante win! We have to stop him!**_

_But why bother trying? If I struggle, he'll just beat me again._

_**You can't give up! You have so much to fight for!**_

_Like what?_

_**Do you even have to ask? Your friends! Jake, Bubblegum, Marceline, even the Ice King!**_

_But..._

_**You worthless piece of- Didn't you swear to protect Seraphina? You think that Dante will allow her to live in his "perfect world"?**_

At this, Finn jumped up (or the closest thing to that, as he was tied to the chair). Seraphina! How could he have forgotten her? He had to stop Dante!

"Oh, I see. You're fighting it, aren't you? Well, guess what?" Dante leaned closer to Finn. "Your _girlfriend_ was the first person I killed. You have nothing left to live for."

Finn sunk down in his chair. _Seraphina is dead? Then I have nothing left to live for. _

_**No, you fool! He's lying to you! He's lying to you!**_

But it was too late. Finn's consciousness had faded into the depths of his mind. All that was left was an empty shell, with a mind that would be easy to mold. Dante broke out his trademark smile, which made him look scarier than when he was angry.

"Well, time to start the brainwashing. Those fools thought I could brainwash him in his coma. Everyone knows that you have to be conscious to be brainwashed." He looked at the bag of flesh that the Hero of Ooo had become. He untied it, knowing that it no longer posed a threat to him. He surrounded it with screens depicting words along the lines of,

_ Dante Adan, the strongest man in the world. You work for him, unthinking, unfeeling, doing whatever he commands, and killing whoever he tells you to. Your work will revitalize the Human Race. You are an assassin for the cause. Dante Adan,_ _the strongest man in the world. You work for him, unthinking, unfeeling, doing whatever he commands, and killing whoever he tells you to. Your work will revitalize the Human Race. You are an assassin for the cause._

in a never ending repeat. After about two hours of this, the body looked up. Then it spoke.

"What… is my name?"

Dante smiled once more. "Your name is Kuro Okami, boy. Your first target-" Dante gave him a picture of a candy person. "-is him. You can find him in the city of New Beijing."

The boy nodded, then rose from his chair. "I will set out immediately, My Lord."

"Excellent. Your things are in the room to the right as you enter the hallway."

Kuro exited the room, retrieved his weapons and armor, and left for his target.

…

**The Rebel Camp**

**A Few Weeks Later**

'Finn's' appearance in the camp gave everyone hope. He refused to take control of the group, saying, "I'll leave that to the smart folks." He accepted missions and carried them out, feeling no remorse for killing the clones that he was created alongside. However, some people found 'Finn' to be acting strangely. Seraphina found him to be less friendly and romantic than he usually was, and he always wanted to be alone. He also didn't use his catchphrases as often. He also relayed the plans for big strikes to Dante, who in turn planned to repel them. He always forced the rebels to retreat, but never eliminated them.

"He's toying with us, that bastard," Jake said at one meeting. "Please tell me you guys know what I'm talking about."

Bubblegum sighed. "Yes, we know, but it's better than him wiping us all out. What we really need to know is how he keeps countering our plans."

"Maybe there's a traitor," Finn suggested. (by suggesting it himself, it takes away the idea that he is the traitor)

"Impossible. Even if someone wanted to side with Dante, he wouldn't accept their help because they're not human."

"Good point."

"Oh hey, Jake, you have to go to New Beijing to meet up with Captain Markus to plan the attack on that new assassin Dante has. Bring FP with you. She's your backup."

"Can't we just send another assassin after him?"

"We tried that. They ended up on the roof of an inn with a giant wooden stake up their ass."

"All right, but what does Markus look like?"

"He's a damn orange lollipop. You figure it out."

…

**Dante's Castle, the Human Kingdom**

'Kuro' entered the mission room.

"Kuro! Great, you're here! Okay, you have one final target, then you can take that vacation to the ocean you keep asking about."

"Great, who is it."

"It's-" Dante gave Kuro a picture of Jake. "-this guy."

"Where is he?"

"New Beijing, in a meeting concerning how the Rebels are gonna take you down. This should be done after you attend a few meetings, to see if they talk about stuff other than killing you. And do it in the open."

"Understood."

As Kuro left, Dante looked after him curiously. _I wonder if he knows anything about his past life. This should be interesting._ Then he suddenly clutched his head as a bit of green smoke left his mouth, and he groaned in pain.

…

**New Beijing, Six Days Later**

Kuro had been following his target for several days. He had the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast at a local diner, then go to the local Resistance hidden lodge to plan the takedown of the master. Luckily, his stealth skills had not faded, and Kuro managed to see every meeting. At every meeting he got a weird feeling when he saw a certain girl that looked like she was made of fire. He decided that it was nothing and ignored it. Then he would eat dinner at the local pub, get ridiculously drunk, and stumble to his room. But despite being drunk, his guard would never go down- perhaps because of experience, or maybe he was more alert while drunk. Kuro decided that the first theory was most likely the correct answer. He would have to be extremely careful and fast to kill him. He decided to kill him on his way to the pub. He was good enough to escape quickly, and it would decrease Rebel morale if he was killed in the open.

He followed him carefully. He got up behind him, then drew his knife and struck.

But Jake blocked the attack, and threw Kuro into a wall. Kuro jumped up off the ground and threw the knife. It struck Jake in a giant hand that he turned into a fist and punched at Kuro. He jumped onto the fist and ran the length of Jake's arm and was about to stab Jake in the face when a blast of fire knocked him into another wall. He got up, and saw the girl of fire. His heart ached, but he pushed the feeling aside and shot at her with his crossbow. She set the bolt on fire in midair and launched a series of fire attacks that Kuro could barely dodge. He ran up to her and they punched each other at the same time. Her punch was more effective though, as it set his mask on fire. He somersaulted back and tore it off, revealing a face neither Jake nor Seraphina expected.

"Finn? Is that you?"

End of Chapter Eleven.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. When I finish with this, any of my other works will probably feature these two humans. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: OH SNAP! They found the REAL Finn! What will happen next? Tune in to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence. ****World War Z**** belongs to Max Brooks.**

**A/N: Recap: The brainwashed real Finn tried to kill Jake! Jake and Seraphina discovered his identity! HOLY S*IT! NOW STOP READING THIS AND READ THE STORY!**

Chapter Twelve: S*it Happens

Kuro looked at the fire girl and his target with a questioning eye. "Who is Finn? I am Kuro, the third greatest human."

Jake turned to Seraphina and whispered, "This is probably some clone of Finn that Dante made to mess with our heads. Like since it looks like Finn he thinks we won't hurt it."

Seraphina smiled and began her spell. "Was he ever wrong."

She launched the spell, but this time, Kuro had his sword and cut the fireball in half. And Jake noticed the sword 'Kuro' was using.

"Hey, FP, stop!" She was distracted and Kuro hit her with the flat part of the blade, knocking her out. Kuro then turned towards Jake. He lunged. Jake shape shifted a hole in the center of his body and Kuro flew through it, but not before slashing it a couple of times. Jake fell forwards, but caught himself and sent a giant foot backwards, which knocked Kuro into yet another building. Jake waited for him to come up and attack, but after several minutes of silence, he started forwards. Then he felt a slight sting in his neck, felt it, and saw in his hands a poison dart. He immediately grew his liver out, but he still felt affected. He fell forwards and looked at Finn, who rose from the rubble.

"What?... Why isn't this working?"

"Because the dart isn't filled with poison, it's filled with chocolate. And no matter what size the dog is, chocolate will kill it without a doubt." Jake saw on Finn's face a look he didn't usually associate with this current situation; happiness and glee. "Lucky for me, I can now take a vacation. Unlucky for you, you were on my list." Kuro sheathed his sword and began to leave.

"Finn, wait…"

Kuro looked back. "I told you, my name is Kuro, the third greatest human."

Jake blacked out as Finn left the area.

**. . .**

**Sometime later… let's say a week or so?**

Jake opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the rebel camp's hospital. The fake Finn, as he now knew, sat beside him in a chair. He looked up.

"Hey, Jake! How are you?"

"I'm doing good, _Finn." _Calling this fake _Finn_ mad Jake want to vomit. But he held it in, because he had important information. "Hey, Finn, can you bring in Lady, Marceline, Bubblegum and Seraphina? I need to talk to them. In private."

"Sure thing dude!" He went outside and the four came in. He hugged lady, then told her to get off for a second.

"Guys, I'm gonna tell you something shocking. But no matter how shocking it is, you have to Royal Promise not to gasp or tell anyone unless I say you can." They all Royal Promised. "All right, here goes… I think Finn is the mole."

They all stood still and waited for him to explain.

"Seraphina, you saw the sword that the assassin used, right?"

"Yeah, it was Finn's sword. But Dante still has it, and he probably gave it to the clone so it would convince people that it was Finn."

"Yeah, but only the real Finn can use it." They all looked at him. "A while before Finn found Dante, Finn lost his sword in the mountains. It got picked up by some trolls and he had to fistfight them all to get it back. After that, Finn went and found some old magic spell that would attach the sword to him, so only he could use it- if anyone else touched it, they would immediately start vomiting."

"But if Dante cloned Finn-" Bubblegum began.

"But that's the thing. It can only be used by the person who cast the spell, regardless of biological makeup and genes. A clone can't use the sword because of the spell."

"Then who did we rescue?" Marceline asked the question they were all wondering.

"Well, if we think about it, Dante let us off easy when we did that rescue mission. If he wanted, he could've just teleported there and hacked us all down, right?" They all agreed. "So he let us go on purpose, because he knew he wasn't losing anything. The 'Finn' we have here is probably a clone spying on us, giving information to Dante."

"That's why he always seemed to know our movements," Bubblegum said, "and how he could always counter them."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"So what do we do?"

"We capture the clone ask it some questions, then capture the real Finn and un-brainwash him."

They all agreed that it was a good plan. Except one person who was listening without them knowing, who immediately went out into the forest surrounding the camp, and climbed a tree.

"My lord, they know of our plans. They want to capture me, and then capture the Origin."

"Very well, wait a week to gather any last bits of information, and wait until their suspicion is obvious, then activate plan Omega: Kill everyone."

"Yes, My Lord."

**. . .**

**A Beach somewhere on the Western Coast of Ooo**

'Kuro' looked up at the sky in admiration as his toes were caressed by the waves. He then turned back towards his book, World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War and kept reading. He enjoyed fiction.

"Finn?"

Kuro looked back and saw an old, blue-skinned man with a jeweled crown, blue cloak, and a beard.

"My name is Kuro, is there anything I can do for you?"

The old man looked as if he realized something, then said, "No, nevermind. You just remind me of someone I used to know. You look a lot like him."

"Well, that's interesting." He returned to reading as the old man pulled up a chair.

"You mean you really don't remember anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, we used to fight a lot. It was more sparring than a deathmatch, but it was still a fight. And we both had fun."

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"You know, saving princesses! Like that time you saved Seraphina! Well, not that she needed saving," the old man began to mutter, but was unheard.

For Kuro had begun to remember.

End of Chapter Twelve.

**You know, review and all that crap. **

**A/N: Shout out to YukimuraSengoku for the coming chapter idea! Thanks for reading! Read my other 5#17 too! (That's leet speak, can you tell what it says?) So yeah, Finn remembers! What next? Find out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Yeah, I don't own shit 'cept the OC's and the story.**

**A/N: Finn remembers! Two fight scenes for you. Also, I'm no longer censoring my swears. ADVENTURE TIME, FUCK YEAH!**

Chapter Thirteen: Memory Games

Finn was falling.

He flipped in midair and looked down. Beneath him was a stained glass platform, depicting all of his adventures- the time he won wizard battle, the time he killed the demon cat, his first kiss with Seraphina, Killing the Dragon King with Billy, and many others. Despite not remembering them, the images seemed familiar. He landed and looked around.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid._

He looked around. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

_Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Finn easily stepped forward.

_You have a power within you. It is greater than the strongest of swords wielded by the greatest of heroes. If you harness it, you will be able to do anything._

"Alright, so how do I use it?"

_You're not very patient, are you?_

Finn shook his head.

_Well, you're gonna have to be. To harness this power you must first reclaim your mind. To reclaim your mind, you must defeat your other persona, Kuro._

"Well, where is he?"

_Patience. He will come._

"Why can't I remember anything?"

_Because you abandoned your mind. Because you no longer saw a reason to live. But now you see. You see that you must reclaim your mind. To save your land-_

Finn remembered the treehouse-

_-your friends-_

Finn remembered Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum, and the many people he had come to love over the years.

_-and to save the one person you hold above everyone else._

Finn remembered Seraphina. How could he have forgotten?

_Now, quickly, child, prepare yourself! Kuro is upon you!_

Finn spun and drew his sword. Kuro lunged. There was a brief exchange of blades, and both jumped back, each sporting some new cuts.

"You're not half bad," Kuro said, "too bad this mind belongs to me now. It's my territory!" He gained wings and flew around Finn, dropping out of the sky from time to time to slash at him.

"Impressive," Said Finn, "but I've owned this mind since the day I was born! You have nothing to use against me!" He similarly grew wings, and they engaged in aerial combat. They flew past each other, blades meeting as they crossed. Finn slashed Kuro twice as much as he received.

Kuro growled. "That's enough! This mind belongs to me!" He lost his wings, but grew to the size of a colossus. And he still had his sword.

Finn flew around him, causing minor cuts here and there. He wanted to hit Kuro in his major arteries, but he kept those well defended. Then Kuro grabbed Finn and threw him onto the platform, leaving a definite crack in the glass. He stepped on Finn and sent him through the glass. He waited a second, looking down, and Finn flew up through the hole and slashed his eye. He flipped in midair, then became ten times as big as Kuro.

"This is my body, which will not be given up for you." He stabbed his giant sword through Kuro's chest, and a light erupted.

Finn found himself on another platform, this one depicting Seraphina.

_Congratulations, hero. You have reclaimed your mind._

"Thanks. So what is my ultimate power and how do I use it?"

_You mean you haven't realized?_

"Realized what?"

_That you already have your power._

_ "_And that is?"

_Strength to weather any storm, speed to escape any situation, and creativity to think of solutions to any problem. _

"That it?"

The voice sighed. _How about, as an added bonus, a weapon upgrade?_

"How are you gonna pull that off?"

_You'll see. Now wake up! _A bright light enveloped Finn, and has he faded from the platform, he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Dad?"

**. . .**

**Back on the Beach**

Finn woke up and noticed the Ice King staring at him.

"Did it work?" the Ice King asked.

"Did what work?"

"Remember? When Dante started planning to overthrow you, you told me your code word, in case you got brainwashed."

"Oh yeah! Hey Ice King, do you have a horse or something?"

"Just Iceipede. Why?"

"Because I remember that Dante was gonna have my clone kill everyone!"

"WHAT! Then hurry up and go! I'll catch up! I can fly after all."

Finn jumped on the iceipede and rode towards the base, Ice King in tow.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Finn asked.

"From the East coast of Ooo? About a week."

"Then we better hurry, because the plan to kill everyone starts in a week!"

**. . .**

**A Week Later**

Marceline, Bubblegum, Jake, and Seraphina were on their last legs. Jake had told Lady to escape with their child. She did, but not before firing a couple of Rainbow-Lasers at Kuro Kiba. He had deflected them with ease. Afterwards, he had battled the four rebel leaders until they were breathing heavily. He himself hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"I'm tired of this game. It's time to end this!" He sent a blast of energy in their direction. They didn't even have the energy to block it. Then, out of nowhere in particular-

_!_

Finn jumped out and sent a Power Shriek in Kuro's direction, blocking the energy blast.

"Finn?" Seraphina asked somewhat tiredly. "Is that you? I mean really you?"

Finn said nothing, he just looked back, winked, and turned back towards Kuro.

"Ice King, take care of their wounds!" The Ice King appeared and agreed to do so.

Finn and Kuro faced off, circling each other. Finn drew his sword, and Jake noticed that there was something different about it. Instead of the demon-blood red, it usually was, it was midnight black, and instead of the normal crosspiece, there was a dragon neck and head on both sides with red eyes. It also seemed about… 20% cooler in general.

"Nice sword," said Kuro, "but the best weapons won't help the shittiest fighter."

"You talking about yourself?"

"No, I was talking about yo momma!"

"Bitch please, you are my clone, I AM YOUR FATHER. Shut the fuck up."

They jumped towards each other and the resulting _clang_ of their swords could be heard by Dante himself. ("WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT RINGING NOISE?) They exchanged blows. However, Finn was the only one whose attacks hit. After he cut Kuro 30 times, he delivered an overhand blow. Kuro raised his sword to block it, but it shattered from the force, and Kuro was split in half. His blood flowed _EVERYWHERE. _Finn turned around.

"Hey, guys." He was bombarded by four hugs, two of which were teary eyed (or lava eyed, as Seraphina is a fire elemental). He pushed them off, laughing, and waited until they settled down to start talking.

"So, how are you guys?"

Jake answered. "We're great, Finn! Hey, how do you remember, and what happened to Dad's sword?"

"The Ice King helped me remember, and Dad's sword got upgraded when I reclaimed my mind! I haven't even used any of its new perks!"

"Cool!"

"Hey hero!" Finn turned towards Seraphina and smiled. She ran up, and they kissed. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND YOU ALL ENJOYED IMAGINING IT HAPPENING.

"Alright, Finn, so what's the plan?" Bubblegum spoke up.

"We invade Dante's base, kill him, destroy all the clones, but keep the collateral damage as low as possible so we can loot the place."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, then. It's time to kill an old dog-" Finn put on sunglasses. "-with new tricks."

End of Chapter Thirteen.

**Please REVIEW! The more you do, the faster I write!**

**A/N: Next chapter: they invade the Dante's castle! Marceline and Seraphim finish what they started! And Finn meets Dante for the FINAL BATTLE (which will conclude in chapter 15. Expect a chapter 16 epilogue)**


	14. Chapter 14

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own shit 'cept the story and the OC's.**

**A/N: The Final Battle begins! Will the rebels and the reawakened Finn be able to overthrow Dante's reign of tyranny? Find out! NOW READ!**

Chapter Fourteen: Once More into the Breach

Finn cut through three clones with one horizontal slice.

"FP!" he yelled. "Send a fire tornado towards those clones by the wall!"

"Got it!" she gathered her strength and sent a spinning column of fiery death towards the wall, effectively creating an opening for the rebel army. Finn sprinted to the front of the line.

"Charge!" he screamed. "Charge and show these clones that this is our land! For the glory of Ooo!"

"For the glory of Ooo!" the army resounded.

He ran towards the hole, but instinctively jumped back as a row of machine gun fire hit the place he was an instant before. He noticed that the gunners were now mowing down his army. He ran towards his own gunner.

"PB! I need you to take out those gunners with your rifle!"

"Got it!" She aimed, breathed, and took down one gunner after another. Eventually they got smart and just suppressed the rebels without looking (you know, blind firing). "Dammit!" she cried.

"It's cool, just keep shooting at their captains and other leaders to send them into disarray! I'll get rid of the gunners."

She nodded and went back to sniping. Finn cut his way through the horde over to Seraphina, taking out 3 catapults along the way.

"Hey Sera," he said, "can you remotely detonate all of their ammo?"

"Um, yeah, in theory I can, but I'll need a few seconds to concentrate… about 20."

"Got it." Finn ran around and drew as much attention to himself as possible, yelling, screaming, using power shrieks, and flailing around, indiscriminately hitting friend and foe alike, causing as much chaos as possible. The attention of the enemy was completely drawn to his loudness, giving his allies time to strike them down and Seraphina enough time to burst all of their ammunition. The guns exploded from the lit gunpowder, and the sound of screams could be heard all over as shrapnel hit the clones' faces.

"Hey, this sounds like a good beat for a song!" Marceline noted.

After clearing the outside of the capital, they all rushed inside to finish the fight. They ran through the streets, never pausing to fight for long, heading for the castle at the center. They had to leave Jake, Bubblegum, and Seraphina behind because 3 clones, specially designed to handle the aforemented, caught up with them. Marceline and Finn ran forwards, heading towards fights they had to finish.

**. . .**

**The Castle Doors**

Finn and Marceline ran up the steps onto a large platform. The doors, 30 foot high steel monstrosities, were bolted shut.

"GODDAMMIT!" Marceline cried. "It'll take us forever to get through these. And by the time we do, we'll be too tired to kill Seraphim and Dante!"

"Or maybe not…" Finn wondered, observing the metal. He walked closer to it and knocked on it a couple of times, then stepped back. "Ok, Marc, stand back. It's time to use one of the upgrades for my sword." As Marceline stepped backwards a bit, Finn began to concentrate his energy, briefly flaring his own dragon aura. But before Marceline could observe the aura closely, Finn concentrated its power into his sword, collecting it in the blade. He pointed the blade at the door. "BURST!" he yelled, and the concentrated power shot out of the tip, creating a cyclone of power that tore through the steel, ripping the air itself apart.

Marceline whistled. "Damn, I'm glad I'm on your side."

They walked forward, conserving their energy, when they heard a voice.

_Impressive, child. However, all your efforts will amount to nothing._

Marceline hissed. "Get out here, Seraphim. It's time to finish this!"

_Indeed._

Seraphim appeared behind Marceline and kicked her into a wall, resulting in a sickening crunch. She jumped off, shook her head, and pulled out her two tomahawks. She lunged, slashing at Seraphim, her tomahawks being intercepted by Seraphim's twin blades. They struggled for a second, and then jumped back.

"Go, Finn! I got this. You have to kill Dante!"

Finn nodded, then ran inside. "Give her hell, Marceline!" he cheered as he ran.

They glared at each other for several seconds, and then they charged at each other.

**. . .**

**The Streets of the Human Capital**

Seraphina screamed in pain as the clone with water magic put out more and more of her fires. Every time she attacked, he dodged, and once her fire hit something, he put it out.

"You're pissing me off!" she screamed. She assumed her ultimate fire elemental form, a 30 foot towering wall of fire, and launched a wave of fire at him. He laughed and jumped out of the way. He surrounded her with water and slowly closed it in on her. She shot fireball after fireball at it, but the water would not cease. She made herself as small as possible and waited for the end to come.

But it didn't come. The water suddenly froze into ice, and she melted her way out to find the clone frozen solid- his organs had burst out of his body from the sudden expansion (you know, 'cause when water freezes it expands). She looked up to find the Ice King floating in the air, a triumphant smile on his face. But it didn't last long as his crown was shot off of his head. He screamed as he fell into a cart full of hay (which for some reason was in front of one of the tallest towers of the capital). He rolled out, groaning, and ran in the direction of his hat.

Seraphina turned in the direction of the shot, then dove to the side as another rogue shot escaped from the battle between Bubblegum and the clone. They were running in a circle, shooting each other, their shots meeting in the middle and negating each other. Even when they curved the bullets, their shots blocked each other's. Then Bubblegum threw a tank of gas behind her, allowing herself to get hit in the left shoulder, and as the clone prepared another curved shot, it didn't notice the gas tank in front of it. Bubblegum shot it, and the clone dropped as its head was blown off. She then collapsed onto her knees, clutching her shoulder, pulled out a knife, and motioned Sera to come closer.

"I need you to sterilize this," she said, motioning to the knife. Sera nodded and held onto the blade of the knife while PB pulled a pencil out of her bag. She bit down on the pencil and Sera gave back the knife. PB quickly plunged the knife into her shoulder and pulled out the bullet, and she gave a muted grunt of pain. She spat out the pencil, dropped the knife, and pulled out a bandage. She wrapped her shoulder and put it in a splint. She picked up the knife, put it in its sheath, put the pencil back in her bag, and put one of her pistols in its holster. She picked the other one with her good hand and motioned for Seraphina to follow.

"Come on, Sera. We gotta help Jake!" they walked as fast as they could towards Jake's battle with a clone that had similar shape shifting powers. They were locked in a stalemate, each punch/kick/headbutt being negated. Then Jake gave himself six extra arms and gave the giant clone four left hooks. It stumbled, then gave itself tentacles out of its back (lol slenderman). The tentacles grabbed Jake and held him in the air while it kept punching him. Sera shot fire at the tentacles, severing some, and PB shot at others. Jake dropped and caught himself, and quickly gave the clone an uppercut.

"To the MOON!" he yelled. And it looked like he actually flew that high. When he landed, the resulting crater flattened most of the Capital. Jake shrunk himself back down to normal size and turned towards the girls.

"So you guys finished before me, huh? Man, I must be losing my edge."

"Hey now, I got help from the Ice King. PB's the only one who killed their opponent without help."

"Well, I guess that's sort of a consolation. Anyways, let's go and help Finn out!"

"But first, we should help the Ice King get back his crown."

"Fine."

**. . .**

**The Throne Room**

Finn ran in, and glared at Dante, sitting on the throne.

"About time you got here," Dante said. "I was beginning to think you didn't have the chops to get this far."

"I'm stronger than ever now Dante, and all of that strength is gonna be used to kill you."

"Is that what you think, boy? Well, just so you know, I made some –upgrades- to the throne room while you've been gone."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Dante flipped a switch and pieces of the floor fell, leaving a square of floor surrounded by lava.

"What the- when did you put lava in here? And where did you even get it from?"

"It's from the Fire Kingdom, DUH! And it's been here since the beginning. Since we renovated your house. And just so you know, when I flipped that switch, I activated a special self-destruct sequence."

"So it's like that then, huh?"

"Yep."

_**THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE**_

End of Chapter Fourteen.

Please review and check out my other shit.

A/N: Next Time: MARCELINE VS. SERAPHIM


	15. Chapter 15

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own any shit except the story and the OC's.**

**A/N: Marceline VS Seraphim! It's time to finish this!**

Chapter Fifteen: Angels and Demons

Marceline kicked Seraphim into the exact same wall she was kicked into.

"Hah! Take that, you BITCH!"

Seraphim peeled herself off the wall and threw pieces of the wall at Marceline. Marc blocked them and threw one of her tomahawks at Seraphim. She jumped up and dove at Marceline, and her twin blades locked with Marc's remaining axe. But the one she threw boomeranged back and Seraphim barely avoided it. Marceline caught it and lunged at Seraphim swinging her tomahawks in scything arcs, though Seraphim dodged and blocked them.

"You're weak. Of course he wouldn't pick you."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do. And shouldn't you be over it by now? I mean, he married me!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Marceline shape shifted and gave herself demon wings. She flew high above Seraphim and occasionally dove at her. But each and every time, Seraphim blocked or dodged the attack. It was mostly the latter.

"I'm getting tired of this game. It's time to end this!" Seraphim pulled out her Katana, which (surprise surprise) was really a twin bladed Katana. "Do you know what a Seraph is?" she asked, twirling her blades around her fingers.

"Should I care?"

"Actually, yes. A Seraph is the highest order of Angel in the Christian Angel Hierarchy. And you know what their job is?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out…"

"Their job is to eliminate demons –like you."

"And? So what? You're an angel in name only."

"Are you sure? Check again!" she flared her aura, and gained feathery wings. She floated to Marceline's level without effort and they glared at each other for several seconds.

"Let's finish this!" they shouted at the same time. They flew at each other, and collided in the middle. Their blades locked, neither of them giving ground. Then the cavalry arrived.

"Marceline! We got your back!" Seraphina shouted. She shot fire at Seraphim, the Ice King shot ice, and Bubblegum just shot at her. Seraphim broke off and dodged the fire and ice, but was about to be hit by the bullets when Marceline blocked them.

"Stop! No one kills her but me." She turned around to face Seraphim.

"I suppose I should be flattered, but I'm going to kill you now, so what's the point?" they collided in the middle again, but this time broke off quickly, then collided, then broke off, and repeated this process a number of times. When they did it again, they cut each other's wings off, and they both fell to the ground in pain. They stood up and glared, and Marceline once again refused help. They continued their tireless charge. Eventually, Bubblegum, Jake, Seraphina, and the Ice King all decided to infiltrate the castle.

Marceline and Seraphina stood, or rather, staggered, facing off for the final strike. Marceline had her tomahawks together in its original axe shape, and Seraphim fused her twin blades back into one.

"It hasn't been nice knowing you." Seraphim stated.

"Same here."

They gathered up their energy and compressed it in their weapons, making their blades larger and sharper. They ran at each other, jumped, attacked in the middle while moving faster than the speed of light, and landed with their backs to each other.

Marceline's chest erupted with blood. She staggered and caught herself with her axe. Seraphim's chest also erupted, but she didn't stagger. They turned to face each other.

"I guess… Demons have to win sometimes… preserve the balance and all that…" and her body disintegrated into Sakura petals (Google it) and disappeared.

Marceline grunted, bandaged herself, then fell backwards.

"Well, I won my fight… now it's your turn, Hero."

She blacked out with a smile on her face, her hands on her Bass as if about to play a song.

End of Chapter Fifteen.

**Please review guys, I love it when you do, and check out my other shit if you like.**

**A/N: A DANGEROUS ENEMY LIES AHEAD. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?**

**YES NO**


	16. Chapter 16

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**You know me. I don't own shit 'cept the story and OC's.**

**A/N: It's the FINAL BATTLE! Finn VS Dante for the fate of Ooo!**

Chapter Sixteen: Boss Battle

Finn glanced at the lava surrounding them, then turned back to Dante. "You said you had this installed since the renovation? Like seven months ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So you planned to overthrow me from the beginning?"

"I planned for a contingency. A possible outcome. I always imagine every way a fight will go. And I know that there is no way that you will win."

"Maybe you might have won against the old me, but I've gotten some upgrades."

"Oh?"

Finn pulled out his sword and held it out. "Yeah, I've got some new powers and my sword is sharp enough to cut an atom."

"I'll admit, that would be impressive… if only my sword couldn't do the same. Oh, and concerning your new powers," he said, pausing to mutter _Nulla Magia_, causing symbols to appear on the floor, "magic attacks are now useless, including your shriek and my shout. If the fight ended that quickly, that would be no fun, right? The only ranged attacks would be throwing your weapon, and those knives you have in your belt… and energy attacks."

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm the only one with hidden weapons."

"But in this fight, I won't have hidden weapons," Dante said as he removed most of his clothes, leaving nothing but traditional Samurai clothes (not the armor, like that stuff they wear in The Last Samurai with Tom Cruise, the martial arts clothes with the really baggy pants), "I'm fighting fairly. This is, for me at least, a fight of pure swordsmanship."

In response, Finn similarly removed most of his armor, wearing nothing but his blue shirt and shorts, and pulling on his trademark hat, explaining, "I'll beat you on your terms. Pure swordsmanship."

They assumed their stances. Finn had his sword in front of him, both hands on the hilt, tip pointing towards Dante's chest. Dante had his left foot forwards, with the blade of the sword parallel to his hips. They focused their energy and their aura's flared. Without even moving, their auras began to fight, claws slashing at each other's necks, trying to bite each other, releasing blasts of pure energy from their mouths. Then Finn and Dante ran at each other and slashed at each other, their blades causing sparks as they deflected each other. Whenever one of them tried to attack, the attack was instantly blocked (like a fight scene from the Matrix). Eventually they jumped back to opposite ends of the square.

"Well, I suppose you have improved," Dante said, breathing heavily than before, "but I still have some tricks up my sleeves."

"So do I," Finn said, breathing just as heavily.

They began to focus their energy, pointing their swords at each other. Their auras flared once again, and they focused the energy in the tips of their swords.

"BURST!" Finn screamed.

"It's the beginning of your end… GENESIS CANNON!" Dante yelled.

Pure energy shot out of each of their swords, and met in the middle. Finn's energy ripped through the air, and Dante's vaporized all in its path. They fed their beams energy, and kept trying to force their own energy to overcome the other (in a videogame, this would be a button-mash moment). Slowly, however, Finn's tiredness from the earlier combat caught up with him, and his energy began to retreat. Dante's beam moved closer and closer to him.

But before the beam overtook Finn, he jumped into the air, over the beam, and slashed downwards towards Dante. Dante managed to roll to the side however, and Finn struck empty air. Both of them recovered and were once again breathing heavily.

Then Seraphina, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and the Ice King appeared in the doorway.

"Finn!" Sera called. "Do you need help?"  
>"No!" he responded. "I want to finish this by myself. But if I do die, then you can finish him off."<p>

"Alright! We hope it doesn't come to that!"

"Me neith- OH CRAP!" Finn jumped out of the way of Dante's attack. "Really? You're not even gonna let me talk to my girlfriend?"

"All's fair in love and war!" they again ran towards each other, but their exhaustion caused them to each receive injuries. Then Finn landed a cut that would certainly become a scar on Dante's back.

"Ready to give up?"

"In the words of the Black Knight: 'Tis only a flesh wound!'" but neither of them were in any condition to continue to fight the way they had.

"Let's settle this." Finn said.

"About time."

They assumed their stances on opposite ends of the square. They paused to flare their auras and again collect whatever energy they had into their swords, to make them stronger and sharper. Then they ran at each other. Dante attempted a diagonal slice, but Finn ducked under it and cut Dante across his chest. They stood there, then recovered, or at least Finn did. Dante's chest did not expel blood, however, but expelled a black smoke, and he walked towards the edge of the square, sheathing his sword.

"Nice one, Finn…" he then started to fall- but Finn caught him. "Why are you saving me? I nearly killed you and all of your friends."

"Despite that… you're still human, and I'm just gonna let a member of my species die."

"Speaking of which… I had a theory. Would you like to hear it?"

"This isn't the time…"

"This is the only time."

"Okay then."

"Finn…" Dante put his left hand on Finn's right shoulder. "I honestly do not think you are human." Finn was about to retort when Dante command, "Let me explain!" When Finn calmed down, Dante continued. "I do not think you are human… because you are too pure. Too nice. Not even priests went as far as you do for people, and they were among the nicest people! But don't let what I say get you down. You are whatever you think you are. And yes, genetically, you are human. But that's not the point. What I said earlier is."

"Okay, so now that were done, can I pull you up now?"

"One more thing… I'm sorry about everything."

"Then why would you do it?"

"I didn't… didn't you notice the black smoke?" he said, motioning towards his wound.

"What does that have to… wait, you mean…"

Dante nodded. "The Lich King controlled me when I absorbed his attack to save you."

"Well, now that I beat you, will you be free?"

Dante shook his head. "His power is still inside me, and if he escapes from the wound, he'll be stronger than ever. I have to finish this."

"How?"

Dante let go of Finn's hand. As he fell, he threw his sword up to Finn, who caught it. In the process of that, the sword blocked Finn's line of sight, and when he recovered, there was no evidence of Dante landing in the lava- no splash, no ripple, nothing. All he saw was a single Sakura petal (did you Google it?) floating up towards him, and then away into the sky.

Finn stood up, cradling Dante's sword, and walked towards the throne. He noticed one last switch;

_Finn:_

_Pull this if you are the victor. It will destroy everything in the capital, and leave the land as it originally was; your treehouse. All the things that matter, such as the books, will be in the Candy Kingdom Royal Library._

_~Dante and Seraphim_

Finn began to feel tears coming into his eyes as he pulled the switch, then ran towards his friends. They hopped on Jake as he bounded through the halls and out the front door. They paused to pick up Marceline, then escaped as a dazzling light overtook the Human Capital. When the light faded, it was as Dante and Seraphim had promised- the treehouse was there. Finn decided to check it later, as he was convinced into going to a victory week-long party at the Candy Kingdom. Finn told Bubblegum where the books were, and she left while Finn and his friends partied all week long.

Afterwards, they all checked out the treehouse to find that it was as it originally was- as Finn had fixed it. Finn made one change to it. He made a stand, put it on the wall, and carefully placed Dante's sword there after cleaning it. And there it stayed for a while.

End of Chapter Sixteen.

**Please review. I love it when you guys do that.**

**A/N: FINN=WIN(NER). Expect the Epilogue soon.**


	17. Epilogue

Relics of the Past

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Once again, I proclaim that I own none of this except the story and OC's.**

**A/N: Finn won the final fight! What lies ahead for our adventurers…?**

Epilogue: Days Ahead

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

Finn woke up with a start. He had again dreamt of Dante's questionable death, and his final words still shook him. He sighed, and, trying not to wake Seraphina, got out of bed to make breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen, he paused to look at Dante's sword on the mantle. He shook himself and began to cook. He finished as Seraphina walked downstairs.

"Hey, hero." She said, putting her arms around him.

"Hey." He said in return. He turned to put the food on the table, then dropped all of his hard work in shock.

"Finn, what the-" but she stopped upon realizing what he saw.

Dante's sword was no longer on the mantle.

He left a note.

_Finn-_

_Thanks for taking care of Seikatsu-gakari for me. I appreciate it._

_By the way, I found something interesting._

_Meet me here:_

(Map showing where Dante and Seraphim's house is)

~Dante

End of Epilogue

**Thank You for Reading.**

**A/N: This trilogy will be put on a little hiatus while I finish "Survivors" and "The Boy and the Hero". I will also be working on things to explain:**

**-What went on in the Filler**

**-What happened in the Three Months that Finn was in a Coma**

**-What happened while Finn was Kuro Okami (The assassin)**


	18. Author's Note

Relics Of The Past

**Still don't own most of this.**

Chapter N/A: Author's Note

Hey guys, I had a thought. Relics of the Past was my first story, and wasn't that well written. So, what if I re-write the series… BUT BETTER? It'll still be the same basic story, but with a bit more revealed and, as I said earlier, better written.

So, what do you think? PM me or leave a review. I won't get to work on it until I finish The Lunar Revolution, but I'll but Thinking With Portals on hold to work on the re-write if you want.

Your Overloard,

Kuroyami Fukaikuro


End file.
